1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to throttle control systems, and more particularly to systems and methods that implement an alternate mode throttle map under certain conditions, particularly low traction conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
The initial start and acceleration of a vehicle can be difficult in low traction conditions, conditions created when a driving surface has a low coefficient of friction, such as one coated with rain, snow, sleet, hail, or any other type of precipitation. If a driver initially starts and accelerates a vehicle in first gear, such conditions may cause the vehicle to slip because of too much torque being applied to the wheels.
Some vehicles with automatic transmissions assist the driver during the initial start and acceleration in low traction conditions. These automatic transmissions do this by automatically activating a winter mode logic or allowing the driver to manually activate a winter mode logic. When active, the winter mode logic will start out a vehicle with reduced torque multiplication through the transmission. In this manner, the vehicle can maintain better traction because less torque is being applied to the wheels.
Drivers of vehicles with manual transmissions, however, are forced to manually start in first gear or to try and start out in second gear during low traction conditions in order to reduce wheel slippage. However, with a manual transmission, the necessary throttle input for a smooth start is different if the vehicle starts in second gear versus first gear. This can result in difficulty in starting smoothly and can cause damage to the clutch system (due to excessive slip between friction elements) and to the vehicle's engine (by stalling or lugging the engine).